Mark My Words
by e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a
Summary: The words spoken during iSpy A Mean Teacher strangely come true. Now, Freddie Benson lives in a life that wasn't meant for him. If only he could take his words back... Told in Freddie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!_

Summary: The words spoken during iSpy A Mean Teacher strangely come true. Now, Freddie Benson lives in a life that wasn't meant for him. If only he could take his words back...

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_Did you buy yourself a robot girlfriend?_" Sam had questioned me earlier that night, just after I'd began explaining about the new spy object I'd gotten.

"_I don't need a robot girlfriend,_" I'd said with an annoyed voice. "_Because in twenty years from now, I guarantee you **I** will be Carly's second husband._"

"_What happened to my first husband?_" Carly had questioned after sharing a confused look with Sam.

"_Nothing you can prove,_" I'd replied smugly.

Of course, all those things were said without thinking and were only a joke. I'd never really liked Carly as anything more than a sister. The truth was that Sam and I had been dating since before Carly moved into town. But since she came, Sam and I decided to keep our relationship a secret; we weren't publicly known as a couple anyway. The day we were going to begin showing our affection towards each other in public, was the day that Carly had stepped into our lives. Sam and I never really knew why we decided to keep our relationship a secret. But now it's too late.

Literally! It's far too late to own up to any secrets now. Especially since I wasn't a teen anymore. Supposedly.

I now held the title of "Mr. Benson," the _husband_ of Carlotta Shay Benson. We were apparently thirty-five years old, _exactly_ twenty years older than we were when I had said those words. It was year 2027... Twenty years later than year 2007. The time, however, I didn't know the significance of. I didn't remember what time exactly I had said those meaningless words that threw me into the future unwillingly. Not that it mattered anyway.

I still remember the day I'd said those words like yesterday. To your disappointment, the line "It _was_ yesterday," does not apply here. It's had been almost three months since I've been stuck in the future. Today was _New Years Eve_, meaning just a couple of hours before we hit 2028! The future I was thrown in didn't belong to me... When I got here, I was known as 'Fredward Benson: The smart tech-producer, who somehow developed amnesia.' However, this was the life I lived _currently_. Whatever happened to my past?

Had I suddenly disappeared, or still remained? Was my life still continuing on while I was stuck here as an adult? I don't suppose Carly or Sam would remember the specific day when we decided to spy on Mrs. Briggs. Who'd remember a non-significant day like that...? I doubt anyone would!

I sighed heavily, kicking a random rock on the curb far away from me. Running a hand down my hair, my feet led me to Sam and Carly's big New Year bash held at the house owned now by Carly and myself. I debated with whether or not I should just go to the psychologist, Maria, I'd been seeing for the past month but had quit on. I was wondering if I should bail on the party, call her and sort things out. There were many nights, including yesterday, that I wished all of this were a dream. Sadly, reality didn't agree.

Would I be stuck here forever?

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! So... This idea has been stuck in my head for about a week or two now and I finally decided to act up on it, lol._

_Incase you didn't catch the plot, it goes somewhat like this: The PROLOGUE consists of the FUTURE Freddie thinking back upon the night it all came down to what he's living currently. NEXT CHAPTER it'll go back into the past (so when he said those words at the iCarly studio and stuff) and take on from there as to what happened and how he coped with his sudden "future" self and the fact that he was Carly's second husband._

_Please let me know if it gets confusing or anything of that sort, or if you don't like it. Good reviews or bad - it all helps!_

_So, please... Let me know what you think of this! Please please! :)_

_Thanks,_

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!_

Summary: The words spoken during iSpy A Mean Teacher strangely come true. Now, Freddie Benson lives in a life that wasn't meant for him. If only he could take his words back...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Freddork," I heard my name nickname be called by a certain blond. However, the voice was faint. "Open the window, nub!" the faint voice spoke again. I let my eyes wander from my laptop to my window only to notice Sam lightly knocking on it with an annoyed expression on her face. Not to mention it was pouring quite heavily outside. Oh, boy! You're going to get it now, Freddie…

I walked over and opened the window to my fire escape. Sam hopped inside, leaving wet trails across my carpet. "Grab me some clothes?" She asked while walking into my washroom and shutting the door behind herself.

"You spending the night?" I called as I went through my drawers and pulled out a pair of my sweats and t-shirt for her to sleep in.

"Yup!" She replied loudly. It was her luck that my mom had a night shift tonight else we'd be caught immediately by the sound of her loud voice. My mom's hours were changed to most night shifts except on Wednesday nights. She even picked up extra shifts on weekends now because many of their staff quit and they were dependent on mom. I didn't mind though… I got to spend time with my secret girlfriend and enjoying the freedom from being checked on repeatedly by her. "I want my clothes now!" I heard Sam call from the washroom.

I took the folded clothes in my hands and knocked on the washroom door. She opened it a little, exposing her bare shoulder to me. Her hand reached out and grabbed them quickly and the door suddenly closed in my face with a loud noise. While Sam changed clothes and did whatever she had to in my washroom, I walked to my laptop and closed the windows I had opened. I was proof-reading an English essay which was due Monday. I wasn't really paying much attention to it though, since I've already read it about three times. What's the fourth going to do?

"Ah," Sam sighed deeply, walking out of my washroom. "Finally, warm and cozy!"

I shut off my laptop and joined her on my bed. While she made herself comfortable under the covers, I sat at the edge of her feet. "I thought you were staying at Carly's tonight." I stated.

"I was, but she was boring me with the details of how we're going to spy on Mrs. Briggs tomorrow," she replied with an expression of 'bored' written all over her face. "I told her my mom wanted me home tonight because she broke up with her boyfriend again."

"But your mom isn't dating anyone right now."

She sighed and shook her head in disbelief, "What am I going to do with you, dork?"

"What?" I questioned, not understanding her sudden statement of me. Then I realized what she'd meant by that. "Oh." I stated foolishly. "I get it now."

"Yes, Mr. I'm-Smart-But-Slow," she passed a lame comeback at me.

"Not your best, Sam." I chuckled. "You've called me better insults before."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She replied. "Got any bacon?"

I sighed, getting up from the bed and starting towards the door. "Only you would want food at ten-thirty at night."

She followed me into my kitchen. I cooked some bacon for her and tidied up, putting everything away in its exact place. I wouldn't want mom to come home tomorrow morning and stare at me suspiciously as to what I did in the kitchen last night. I swear, she spots the slightest changes, it's creepy! While Sam enjoyed her many slices of bacon, I just had a glass of water. I'd already brushed my teeth and didn't want to eat anything. Not that I was hungry anyway.

Sam sat lazily on top of the kitchen counter, watching me wash, dry and put away the plate she had used for her bacon. "Thanks for the bacon, Benson," Sam smiled at me big. "Now carry me to the bedroom."

"Really, Sam?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, dork." She jumped down from the counter. I sighed and carried her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her into my bedroom and threw her on the bed (playfully, of course. Do you think I'm an idiot to not know the consequences if I did it harshly?). I hovered over her, placing my hands on either side of her body and leaned down to kiss her.

Just as our lips were about to meet, I heard the loud buzzing of my phone. "Great timing," Sam said sarcastically with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I straightened my position and reached over to my phone which vibrated happily on my night stand. The caller ID displayed 'Mom Calling.'

I answered the call with a casual, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Freddie-bear!_" My mom greeted me in her child-like voice. Ugh! If only she understood how much I disliked her calling me that and especially the tone she spoke those words in. "_I thought you were in bed already._"

"I was just about to." I replied. "Why are you calling so late?" She never called when on duty unless it was to inform me of something important or if she was on break early and coming home for a while.

"_I just wanted to tell you I won't be home till noon tomorrow because they really need me here. Will you be alright?_"

"Yes, mom, I'll be fine."

"_If you need anything, you have my number and you know what to do incase of an emergency. I should get going now. Good night, my Freddie-bear!_" She cooed.

"Good night, Ma," I replied. "Love you."

"_Love you, too._" And with that I hung up the phone and dropped it back onto my night stand. Leaning back over Sam, I finally pressed my lips against hers without any distractions coming in the way. Her lips molded against mine perfectly and I found my hands resting on her waist. She easily pushed me down on the bed and was now the one to hover over me. She leaned down; her hair falling on either side of my face like curtains and gently kissed my cheek.

"Hit the lights." She said suddenly. "I'm pretty tired."

"You know, sometimes I don't get you, Sam." I chuckled. She truly was a mystery sometimes, but I still loved her. I walked over and shut off the lights that brightened my bedroom and quickly crawled under the covers with Sam. It wasn't too dark. The moonlight shined brightly through the drapes. I could faintly hear the rain hitting the cement flooring of my fire escape still. Thunder and lightning soon sounded as well.

I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist as she snuggled into my chest and planted her feet between mine for warmth. Her feet were surprisingly cold. Probably because she wasn't wearing her socks which were drenched from the rain. "Freddie, can I ask you a question?" She grabbed my right hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Anything." I replied.

"You know today, when you said to Carly that you'd be her husband in twenty years from now?"

"Mhmm…?"

"How did you get so good at making up stuff on the spot?" she yawned audibly.

"I learn from the best." I chuckle, rubbing her arm up and down. I feel her smile against my chest and bury her face in the crook of my neck.

"G'night, Freddork."

"Is this the end of your random questionnaire?" I ask, jokingly.

"For now. I'll ask the rest tomorrow. I'm tired, now shut it!"

"Yes, ma'am." I reply while saluting to her in my head. My hands were kind of busy being placed on her waist and intertwined with her own to salute for real. Besides, I didn't feel like making much movement anyway. I was nice and cozy in this very spot.

I knew she had immediately fallen asleep upon hearing her heavy breathing and light snores. I smile to myself, pulling her closer into me. "Good night, Sam," I whisper to her before planting a small kiss on her head.

I couldn't help but wonder about the randomness of Sam's question. My mind replayed the scene in my head:

"_Did you buy yourself a robot girlfriend?_' Sam.

"_I don't need a robot girlfriend because in twenty years from now, I guarantee you **I** will be Carly's second husband!_"

"_What happened to my first husband?_' Carly.

"_Nothing you can prove._"

I became lightheaded and my eyes began getting heavy with each blink. Soon enough I was trailing off to sleep with certain words that lingered my mind and played with my thoughts. _In twenty years from now, **I** will be Carly's second husband_… I heard my voice echo inside my brain. _You said to Carly that you'd be her husband in twenty years from now_… Sam's words rang in my ears. _Second husband_… My voice corrected. **_I_**_ will be Carly's husband… In twenty years from now… Carly's husband… Second husband… Carly's husband… Husband… Husband…_

I felt numbness take over me as words kept echoing in my mind.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey guys! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the late update! I just wanted to thank you all for the many hits, favorites and alerts! And a special thank you to my reviewers! Thanks for giving my story a try! It means a lot guys and I hope you don't give up on me because of my slow updates. I promise the next one will be fast!_

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It was just showing a little of their lives currently, but next chapter it starts from how he was "suddenly in adult world" and stuff. Please do review!_

_Love you guys! :)_

_Thanks,_

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! I've got a bit of a rant here, so please bare with me.

Recently, I've noticed that my stories get a lot of hits, favorites and alerts... However, my reviews are gone to ZERO. I just wanted some answers as to why that is. I don't know what to think of these mixed signals: Am I a good writer, but not so good for people to comment on my work? Or am I just flat out horrible and the views, hits and favorites just out of pity or something?

I don't mean to be a *female dog* about this, but writing is something I'm extremely anal about. (Pardon my language, please)  
I'm not asking for much here... I'm okay with just one or two reviews per chapter; all I want is at least _some_ response of any kind. Criticism, like, dislike... Anything!

I love being a part of the iCarly FanFiction team, and every day when I get home from school (well, technically after work since it takes place after school), I can't wait to check my mail and see if I have any alerts for stories that I have to read the next chapter of or see if anyone reviewed on my own stories. I get extremely let down when I don't see even _one_ review alert in my mailbox in the time I update. And, you all know (I know you read it), that I'm away due to school, community involvement and my employment... But at least one review would make my day, and possibly encourage me to write more and update faster.

I can write while I am at my break at work, or during lunch hours at school; but there's no motive to. That's what the problem is - writing requires a motive. At first, I wrote because I loved iCarly (Don't get me wrong, I still LOVE it!). Now that I started posting, you guys became a part of that. And writing without your response doesn't give me a motive to write anymore.

That's all I'm saying: I just need a reason to write. Is that so much to ask for?

I apologize if you had to read this twice, or even see it, because it's posted on both my stories. I do hope to get a response from you in some way or another. Please do understand where I'm comind from. I don't mean to be rude about this, I'm just a dissapointed seventeen year old who wants to express her imagination with everyone but is just not getting a chance to.

Thanks for reading, and I love you all,

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_

_p.s.: _Until further notice; due to my mood of sadness towards this, I wanted to inform you that my stories will be going on hiatus. I didn't call this - and I'm not blaming anyone for it whatsoever. Just wanted you to know...


	4. Just some information

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! Alright, I owe everyone a REALLY big apology for not being here and ranting in the previous update. I don't want to lose you guys, it's just hard to keep up with senior year when there's the evil ghost of two provincials on your back as well as chemistry and an extra english along with two different volunteering schedules and work on top of three extra-curricular involvement in school.

Yes, I'm a busy girl who doesn't even get enough time to watch TV. I don't wanna sound all bratty or snobby... and I'm not complaing this time; I love what I do, and that's why I'm involved in so many things- It's because I love to help out.

But I know it's not fair to leave you guys waiting either - I made a commitment to all my groups and I made a commitment to you guys. The only thing holding me back is that this isn't "real", if you know what I mean? Like - It's something I'm allowed to procrastinate in and I take the chance to do it! But this doesn't mean I'll stop forever; I just need some time, maybe for some days off to come? Thanksgiving is coming soon! So hopefully I can update then! =)

So, leaving you all to this note - the story(ies) may be on hiatus for just a little while so I can cut back my schedule a little bit and get my life sorted out... I really wanna update and read, and it kills me to see my inbox flood everyday with updates that I can't even lay an eye upon for ever a mere second. And it does't help that my phone is retarded and charges me way to extra to go on the internet, because believe me, I would if I could!

Anyways... I'll stop now and all I can do is pray for your understanding and forgiveness.

Thanks for reading, and I love you all,

_`xo . e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a_


End file.
